Dave x John
by Mitunacaptor331
Summary: Oh my. Okay, so this is like my first -ever- fanfiction ever and it's bad and stuff. I'm sorry, try to enjoy!


This is my first fanfiction, i'll do a better one I promise. I did this a long ass time ago as well. I added things here and there that weren't there before.. uhh yeah. It's sucks. I'm sorrryyy. I know I didn't explain the settings well at all as well.

Dave and John have been up as of late, playing videogames in Dave's room. Everything was quiet, we besides the loudness of the TV, as well as the bickering of John and Dave that echoes throughout Dave's room. Dave seemed to be up on his bed however, and John was sitting down on the floor infront of it, both of them wrapped up in the warmth of blankets. "I will beat you!" Snapped John. "Oh don't get to full of yourself, Egderp."

John however completely ignored his witty response and continued smashing the buttons on his controller. He seemed to struggle with the game, dying left and right. He chewed at his bottom lip, his fingers rapidly pressing the keys, he probably didn't know what he was doing. This continued on for a while, John died a lot. At last they were at the final level, John rapidly pressed the buttons while Dave played with a cool face, however his hands worked fast against against they keys. This went of after many grunts from John and "Hah!"s from Dave then John let out a final "Damn!" with a "Game Over, TG wins!" from the Tv, John dropped the controller in a grunt.

[x]

John looked back at Dave up on the bed. "Good game.." he said. Dave grinned. "Yeah, good game." He snorted. "Oh c'mon I wasn't -that- bad" John protested. A chuckle was forced from Dave's through and he nudged the messy black haired dork with his foot. John looked back up at him, lofting a brow "Hmm?". "Come sit up here with me." Dave flashed a smile at him. This caused the dork to groan, he didn't really wanna move at all, but Dave gave a small pout. John rolled his eyes once more, letting out a sigh. "Ugh, fine." She pushed himself up off the ground and onto the bed, bringing the blankets with him.

[X]

Once on the bed, John got a surprise as he was pinned down on the bed by Dave. The shaded boy stared at the dork with a grin, however his eyes would be unknown, hiding some of the emotion behind his shades which for some reason were still on. The dork however, his cheeks were red, almost as red as a rose. He lofted a brow, however there was still a grin on Dave's face and the room was silent until John spoke out. "H-Hmm..?" Dave stared down at him intently, leaning in to bring his face closer to John's. "D-Dave what are you doing. I'm not a Homo-" He was interrupted by Dave's lips meeting his own. John actually seemed to like it, he was definitely a homosexual, or at least on straight..

[X]

Dave would lean in pressing his lips into John's and it soon became an open mouth kissed, their tongues entwined. This caused a slight bulge in John's pants. He brought his hand up, resting his hand on the side of Dave's neck, his thumb grazing his jawline and his other rested on his shoulder. Dave leaned the bottom half of his torso against John, feeling his bulge. It forced a laugh from Dave, he too had a bulge growing in his pants. "Mm.. hard already, no?" he said while his mouth violated John's. "Sh-Shut up" He muttered. Not soon after, Dave began nipping at John's neck. He sucked and teased at his neck, leaving few of his love marks here and there.

[X]

"Mmm, nnnh." John gasped, he bulge growing. Dave pulled away from his neck and looked down and back up, grinning. He pulled off his shades revealing his deep red eyes. He placed his shades on a side table next to his bed and looked back to John. "You okay with this?" He placed his hands at the ends of his shirt, gripping firmly. "Y-Yeah." With that, Dave took of his shirt, exposing John's chest. He then took hold of his own shirt, on the collar and took his shirt off just by that. John stared lovingly at his chest. He stared down, Dave had a happy trail of blonde hairs starting from his belly button and down, John stared at his own stomach, completely hairless. John stared back up however his eyes met Dave's bulge and bit his lip. It was slightly bigger than normal size, however his own was just normal sized. Dave stared at him, catching were his gaze had gone, letting out a laugh. "Mm, caught you peaking." Dave would reach down, tracing his finger on his manhood. The dork bit his lower lip, looking up at him. This caused Dave to go ahead and bring it forward, groping full on John's dick, causing him to moan. "A-Ah." He grinned, rubbing his man hood while his own twitched slightly with anticipation.

[X]

Dave leaned in, kissing John once more. "Nnn" the dork moaned out as Dave's groped and teased his cock, rubbing it through his pants. However Dave began tracing kisses down his body, first he playfully bit his jawline then nipped and sucked at his neck, causing a small moan, like a gasp, then he went further down, kissing his chest and stopped at one of his nipples, suckling on it before he went to another before he continued on. He kept kissing down his body and eventually reached his belly button before pulling away and undoing his pants. "Is this okay?" He asked before he continued. "Yeah.." John looked down at him, smiling. He then continued pulling down his pants, as well his boxers. His dick sprung free as it stood straight up. "My my.." Dave grinned as he grasped it. He began to slowly stroke it and kiss it. He then brought his manhood into his mouth, suckling the head before taking him in. He'd brought him into his mouth, groping his balls as well. This brought a moan from his throat, many actually. This continued on for a while. He sucked and kissed and played. John eventually came into Dave's mouth, and there was a lot of it. He continuously said sorry, feeling bad for not even a warning.

[X]

Dave looked up at John with a grin, even though he said many sorry's he was totally fine. Her stared right up at him, swallowing John's cum. "Yummy~". John blushed heavily, however shook it off. "Let me return the favor." He said outright. "H-Huh?" Dave seemed stunned, not expecting that from Egderp. "Please?" He pleaded. Dave smirked once again and laid down next to John and he got down infront of his bulge and began taking his pants and underwear off. His cock sprang free, it was bigger than normal as surprisingly well shaved. John looked up to Dave with a smile before taking him into his mouth, sucking on the head. "Mmm..Nn.." Dave blushed for once, letting out small moans. This caused John to push him more into his mouth. He sucked and played with his balls like he did for him. Dave let out more moans and soon enough he was almost at his climax. "J-John!" He yelped, climaxing into his mouth which John intentionally planned. He waited till he was done, still sucking here and there and swallowing all of his cum. Dave looked down at him and smiled, actually a sincere smile. John climbed up laid next to him, nuzzling into him and facing him. They kissed once more until they pulled away, staring intently at each other. "I.. I love you." John said. Dave seemed surprised again, but smiled. "I love you too." They shared another kiss before they both fell asleep in eachother's arms.

Ohmygod. Done. Okay yay, thank.


End file.
